multiversal_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Worlds Arena
Worlds Arena is the first video game for Multiversal Legends created by BrandonDarkOne47 and HeresJosh. The game has been linked to the official storyline and shares many elements of Mortal Kombat and Injustice. The game currently consists of three playable game modes: campaign, multiplayer, circle of evil/tournament, and quest, which is currently under development. As for DLCs, the Onslaught Arcade and the Phobia DLC are the only ones available at the moment, though three more are set to release on an unknown date. Plot While Aka Manah was fighting for Nekrozoth's body at the end of Phase Two (good ending), he opens a series of Omniversal rifts. The rifts healed over a span of thousands of years before being purposely re-opened by Vekkisul in order to reverse the Omniverse to the state of hatred and warfare it was during Manah's releasement. This rift takes each hero and villain, along with some versions from alternate or future timelines, and traps them in an endless pocket of space-time, which makes them trapped in the period immediately before and after Manahs release into the Omniverse. As the heroes attempt to open the rifts in an attempt to escape, Nekrozoth and Manah begin using the situation as a way to exact revenge. Manah army ambushes the heroes and the two forces engage in a massive battle of cosmic proportions, creating a massive explosion and separating them as Legend is confronted by Nekrozoth, who seals him away in the Carnival of Happiness using a dominion spell. Spark regain consciousness on the war-torn Sicorian homeworld two days later and is captured by Draxxus Bane. Spark is forced to entertain the Sicorian people as a gladiator in the brutal Kotahl Arena. The player is forced to face off a Fallen Primordial in the opening round, which Spark manages to defeat. Jack Xaiper (a version of Spark from the future) and Kron also regain their senses, having landed on a meteor pinned in the middle of a massive firefight. Kron is immediately killed by a missile, using her remaining energy to cast a shield around Xaiper, who lands on one of Manah's ships. Angered, Xaiper begins slaughtering the demonic guards and breaks his away into the captains room, fighting and killing Xenahort. Xaiper begins to smile sadistically as Vekkisul's shadow looms behind him. The story cuts back to Legend as he also comes to in the center of the park. He is immediantly attacked by his deceased wife, Xanya, who he is ultimately forced to battle. Legend beats and restrains Xanya before realizing what he has done and holding Xanya in his hands. She begins to laugh, her eyes turning red, before melting into a black goo. Spark is shown throwing his sword into a massive Sicorian warlord, turning to Bane and asking if he has anything else to challenge him with. Draxxus smiles and yells to his guards in Sicorian. Jack is thrown onto a platform in the center of the sand arena and lowered into an understory, where a portal is opened and the Realm Beast can be seen on the other side. Jack starts to run as the portal grows, eventually pulling him into the Beast's grasp. Legend is seen exiting a dark forest, coming up to a set of abandoned gates reading the "Carnival of Happiness". He enters and has a knife lunged at him seconds later, which he catches. The knife flies back to its owner, Happy Smilestone, and the two begins talking about "old times" before Happy pulls his girlfriend's decapitated head out of a bag. Angered that Legend is laughing along with him, Happy attacks Hyperiel, only to have his mask knocked off his face. Smilestone flies into a rage as a boss fight commences, in which he is defeated and tied to a Ferris wheel cart by Legend. The scene cuts to Manah in a dimension of red corridors, searching for something with two guards by his side. He eventually comes to a stop and places his hand on one of the walls, dimenishing the barrier and opening it, revealing Malroc chained on the other side. Manah creates a key and taunts Malroc, holding it inches in front of his face, before opening the locks and freeing him. Manah was suddenly hurled against one of the walls himself as Nekrozoth appears, confronting Malroc for his cowardly actions during the Omega-Alpha Civil War. A fight engages between the two, with the player taking the role of Nekrozoth, as Nekrozoth opens a rift in the dimension and hurls Malroc through it. Manah mocks Nekrozoth for his inability to kill the Champions "the first time" before also vanishing. Baron Vile looks over a deserted planet with his forces, making plans for a missile headquarters, before one of Manah's ships crashes into the wastelands. Investigating the wreckage, Vile's SA troopers are attacked by a deranged Xaiper, who later exits the ship. Unable to harm him through human needs, Vile faces off against Xaiper himself and his beat down and hurled into the burning wreckage with Xaiper taking command over his forces. Spark awakes in the Realm Beast's grasp, the creature throwing and toying with his frail body. Jack eventually uses his sword to cut off one of the beast's tentacles, enraging it. Jack proceeds to grapple himself onto a nearby comet and crash into the beast, fighting off its shadow avatars before making his way onto the creature's "head", driving his sword into it. The creature throws Jack off of it and opens yet another time rift, which Jack hurls himself through. Legend continues through the harsh forest landscape, coming to a stop in front of his old family home. Two tears in reality open, with Malroc stepping through one and Jack falling through the other. Legend helps Spark to his feet and confronts Malroc, who claims to have been betrayed and imprisoned by Nekrozoth. Still skeptical, Jack throws his sword at Malroc, who catches it and battles Spark, effortlessly defeating him. Legend allows Malroc to stay with them on the condition that he has his hands restrained, to which he complies. Malroc is suddenly struck down by a stream of red lightning as Manah enters the carnival. Manah reveals his plans to keep the heroes stuck in this little pocket of time so that he can rewrite the conclusion of his conquest for the Chaos Stones. The player is given the choice to fight Manah as either Legend, Spark, or Malroc. Manah is ultimately defeated, inflicting a curse mark on Legend as he retreats. Xaiper appears inside the ruins of Baron Vile's flagship, accompanied with two guards who he swiftly kills before entering the captain's quarters. Xaiper uses the guards' blood to paint the "circle of evil" on one of the walls. Vekkisul appears before him through a tear in reality, mostly obscured by shadows and a dark mist. Vekkisul asks if Xaiper has obtained "the relic", to which he shows him a piece of the Celestial Saphire. The Shadow Malum lays his hand over the piece and acquires a sudden boost in power, allowing him to create contained explosions throughout the ship. He congratulates Xaiper and releases a bolt of chaos energy from his singular eye, knocking him out. Legend, Malroc, and Spark continue searching the realm for some kind of escape, Legend's condition worsening due to the curse. He eventually becomes too frail to walk and is laid on a nearby rock, accompanied by Malroc as Spark runs to search for help. Spark arrives in the center of the forest and attempts to open a portal to no avail. The forest begins to grow larger as Spark attempts to escape before being struck down by Nekrozoth. He mocks the hero for his loyalty and attempts to sway him into killing his former master. Spark again attempts to escape, this time being cut off by Ahriman. At the campsite, Malroc's conversation with Legend turns hostile as he remembers the many humiliations and failures he has faced at the heroes hands. Malroc slowly grows angered as Legend attempts to calm him. He holds his blade to Legend's neck and prepares to kill him before Spark returns with Devos Daevason and saves his master at the last second. Devos fights off Malroc as Spark reads off spells from his book, returning Legend to his normal state. Malroc, unable to reason with defeat, kills himself moments later. Nekrozoth, Ahriman, and his army surround Legend's campsite as the "Carnival of Happiness" begins to become unstable. Spark fights and defeat Ahriman, impaling him with his blade, as Legend battles one of Nekrozoth's avatars. Legend overcomes it and crushes the illusion with his foot, angering Nekrozoth. Devos tries to find a safe passage of escape before being struck down by Manah, who attacks the young sorcerer. Devos momentarily overpowers him before Manah creates a cataclysmic rockslide, trapping him. As the heroes battle Nekrozoth and his forces, Xaiper gains consciousness in the ship's vault. Weak, Xaiper uses his remaining energy to free himself and attempts to run the ship. Realizing what he has become, Xaiper uses a final outburst of anger to power the ship and take off. Xaiper soon becomes overwhelmed by the amounts of energy he is producing and breaks open an Omniversal rift, entering the Carnival of Happiness and crash landing in the heart of the battle. Devos uses a force field to protect him and the other Champions from the explosion which obliterated the entirety of Nekrozoth's army, leaving only Manah and the Omega Lord himself alive. Summoning a series of serpents made out of flames, Manah restrains Legend and Devos, leaving Spark to face off Nekrozoth. Nekrozoth summons a dozen avatars of himself to battle Spark, the majority of which he manages to defeat before being pinned down by a clone of gigantic size. Nekrozoth mocks the heroes futile attempts at saving their homeworld, revealing his own plans to merge the real world with his "improved" Carnival of Happiness. As he prepares to kill Legend, Xaiper emerges from the ship's rubble and battles Nekrozoth himself, defeating and impaling him. Believing that they have won, the Champions open a second rift and attempt to escape. The rift suddenly begins to glow red as Vekkisul emerges on the other side, striking down Devos. As Devos hovers above the Champions in a catatonic state, Vekkisul unveils that he set the game's events into motion and orated the events leading up to that exact moment in an attempt to free himself. Ripping Devos to a husk, Vekkisul obtains the remaining pieces of the Celestial Saphire and joins them together, allowing him to enter into the real world through Grandmaster Chaos' body. Vekkisul uses dark magic to bind a pair of sticks, transforming them into Wsevv, and creating Prophet, a shadow image of Legend. Xaiper rises up and immediately attempts to attack Vekkisul, who corrupts his mind and turns him to darkness once again. Nekrozoth disappears into a cloud of darkness along with Manah as Vekkisul grows to a gigantic size, grabbing Legend. In a final act of revenge, Devos fights Nekrozoth's control and pleads his father to save him. Daevas appears seconds later and attacks Vekkisul, freeing both his son and Legend. As the two giants are battling, Spark saves Devos from a powerful blast of energy and battles Xaiper, rendering him unconscious using his blade. Prophet and Wsevv both attack Legend, who battles Prophet alone after Devos shoots down Wsevv. Legend ultimately throws his dark counterpart into the burning remains of Baron Vile's ship, watching as it implodes on itself. Devos also overcomes Wsevv, transforming his wand into a sword and cutting him in half, with both halves turning back into sticks. Devos then uses a string of spells to restore Xaiper to his previous states and open a portal from which Dare, Kron, Balock, and others arrive. At long last, Vekkisul strikes down Daevas and creates his own shadow army, using the souls of children he has killed as vessels. The two forces clash with Dare facing off against a dark variation of himself. An enraged Devos grants the Champions empowerment spells and contains Vekkisul, forcing him to condense into human size. With an ambition to avenge his father, Devos charges at and narrowly defeats Vekkisul, driving his sword down his body and releasing a mass of darkness from the inside, which morphs to take Vekkisul's true form. Vekkisul releases multiple blasts of chaotic energy, killing Dare and Devos. Noticing that Vekkisul's chest remains exposed, Legend gives Xaiper a boost, allowing him to impale Vekkisul with his blade. The Dark Malum erupts in a series of explosions, becoming greatly distorted before his core detonates in an explosion of red light. In the immediate aftermath of the battle, each Champion is returned to their exact timeline to the moment before they disappeared. The game's epilogue shows Legend sitting on his mansion's roof with Jack Spark, congratulating him for his victory. The two are alarmed to see a comet heading towards them, which crashes in the roof of the mansion. Legend and Spark are last seen arming themselves as Malsumis rises from the flames. The credits then roll. Playable Characters There are currently 18 playable characters in Worlds Arena, along with eight additional DLC characters, and Grandmaster Chaos as a pre-order bonus character. Category:Video Games